


Lies Unravelled

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Based roughly from recent spoilers and the storyline.





	

“What’s up with you?” Aaron laughed as Adam entered the scrapyard, a sullen look spread on Adam’s face. Not earning a response at first he knew it was something serious. “Is it Vic?”

“You could say that.” Adam muttered head hung, looking towards the ground. 

“You know that test I told you about that I found.”

“Yeah.” Aaron answered wondering what Adam was trying to say.

“Turns out it wasn’t hers, Vic’s not pregnant.” He whispered the last part of the sentence as the strange sense of loss returned. 

“Oh mate I’m so sorry.” Aaron tried to reassure him, unsure of what to say before a thought crossed his mind.

“Whose is it then?” He questioned without thinking about how insensitive it might be, “Sorry,” He began as he realised this wasn’t Adam’s biggest worry at the minute, “Not the time to ask.”

“Nah it’s alright. We don’t know who it is, the only other people that would’ve been at ours are Diane, and I doubt its not her and –“

“Who?” Aaron asked as Adam stopped abruptly.

“Liv.” Adam said trying not to alarm Aaron.

“I’m gonna kill her.” With that Aaron ran out of the portacabin to his car, not allowing his thoughts to process properly.

 

“What do you mean?” Robert laughed at his sister’s ridiculous story.

“I’m just saying it’s a bit weird how attached he is to it, I mean he pays it more attention than Diane.” Vic joked causing them both to laugh. “Oh before I forget will you ask Aaron something for me?” 

“Depends on the question.” He smirked, wondering why she couldn’t ask him herself.

“Well it’s more a request than a question, Adam’s a bit down at the minute he could do with cheering up, I was thinking he could take him into town or something?”

“What’s up with Adam?” Robert further questioned, “Finally bored of watching crap films at home with you?” He teased.

“Well I’m not meant to tell anyone but,” She started before making sure no one was listening, “The other day Rebecca came to mine, she needed to do a test, you know, and Adam found it and thought it was mine, got his hopes up.”

Panic and fear overcame Robert’s body as Vic’s words sank in, he tried his best to suppress it by asking her more questions.

“Getting his hopes up? That would mean?”

“It was positive. Yes.” Vic explained before continuing with her story, “He’s at the scrapyard now so hopefully Aaron can cheer him up a bit whilst they’re there.”

“Oh I forgot,” Robert tried to quickly make up an excuse, “I said I’d meet Aaron for dinner I’ve got to go. I’ll see you in a bit.” He lied before rushing out of the pub kitchen and heading towards his car.

 

“Aaron?” Robert called as he jumped out of his car at the scrapyard praying he would be there, to his disappointment it was Adam who came walking out the porta cabin. “Adam, have you seen Aaron?” He asked, panic starting to creep into his voice.

“He’s not rang you?” Adam asked. “He’s gone to find Liv, looks like you didn’t do that good a job of looking after her at all.”

As Robert heard this the dread grew even more in his chest, feeling as if he was racing towards a finish line that just wasn’t there.

 

“It’s not mine I swear Aaron, I haven’t done anything!”

“Then whose is it then Liv, because it’s not gonna be mine or Roberts, is it? Just be honest.” Aaron tried to get Liv to confess seeing how this was quickly heading towards an argument between them.

“I’m being honest!” Liv shouted back, frustrated that he wouldn’t believe her.

“Liv!” 

“-It’s not hers.” Robert said from behind Aaron, appearing at the doorway causing both of them to turn and face him, a look of confusion spread across Aaron’s face.

“Liv go upstairs.” Aaron muttered.

“No I want an apology – “

“Liv.” He said more sternly forcing her to do as he said, he needed to be alone with Robert for this. She huffed in annoyance at Aaron and stormed past him nudging him slightly as she did and slamming the door behind her before running upstairs. Both of them were left in the silence of the room, neither of them knowing where to begin.

“How can you be so sure?” Aaron questioned not tearing his eyes from Robert who was trying at all costs to avoid eye contact, Aaron waited a few moments until he realised he wasn’t getting a reply. “Alright we’ll try this another way, who’s is it?”

“I don’t know.” Robert muttered still looking towards the floor.

“Seriously? You’re playing the “I don’t know” card now?” Aaron asked his voice becoming more agitated as Robert remained silent.

“Aaron let me just – “

“- Robert. Who’s is the test?” He asked slowly walking towards him as he did so, making sure the question got through to Robert. “Because if it’s not Vic’s and it’s not Liv’s, how would you possibly know?”

As Robert was about to answer they both heard his phone ring in his pocket, Robert refusing to answer it knowing who it would be. He let it rang as even more confusion flooded Aaron’s face.

“Why didn’t you answer it?” Aaron asked him further knowing he was hiding something.

“I – “Robert was about to make up an excuse when he heard his phone buzz in his pocket letting them both know he just got a message.

“Read it.” Aaron told him. Robert didn’t move or reply to Aaron, just stood there knowing he would be fighting a losing battle. Aaron noticed the hopeless expression plastered on Roberts face and felt his heart sink into his chest at the thoughts that were running through his mind. He reached into Robert’s coat pocket and pulled out the phone before walking over to where he was stood before.

He took a deep breath before turning on the screen and reading what it said, the image before him causing tears to form in his eyes – like he was watching his worst nightmare unfold before him.

We need to talk, I think you know why. Rebecca X

Looking up he saw Robert looking towards the floor, it was new, he wasn’t denying anything, he wasn’t arguing back, he wasn’t lying – he was accepting it. 

Aaron took a deep sigh, trying to hold back the tears as he unlocked Robert’s phone and went to his contacts, bringing the phone to his ear as he waited for the person to answer.

“Rebecca,” Just saying her name making him feel sick to the core, “It’s Aaron.” Hearing Aaron’s voice caused Robert’s eyes to dart up wondering what he was doing, “You want to talk to him? He’ll be over soon.” He spoke calmly before hanging up and throwing the phone back to Robert.

“Aaron please – “ Robert began to plead before being interrupted by Aaron.

“Get out.” He said through gritted teeth, resisting every urge to let his anger get the better of him, “Go upstairs, pack your stuff and get out of my house. In fact, why don’t you just do what your dad said? Drive away and don’t bother coming back.”

Robert felt as if those words ripped straight through his heart, his regrets flooding through his mind, taunting him for what he did and how he had ruined the one good thing that had ever happened to him.

“Aaron please I love you, I made a mistake, a massive mistake but it meant nothing, Aaron please,” He tried to explain, getting mixed up in his own attempts, “Aaron you know – “

“- That’s the thing though, I don’t anymore.” With that Aaron took the ring of his finger, tears rolling down his cheeks before placing it on the table “I want you gone before I get back.” And with that he walked out, slamming the front door behind him, leaving   
Robert alone in the house that was no longer their home…


End file.
